xenon_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeons
The dungeon system is, for the most part, easy to understand. Gather a group of friends and get to the end of the dungeon while fighting bosses on the way. There may be traps/secrets/easter eggs in each dungeon, so keep a lookout for them. You cannot use your own inventory in the dungeons; one will be provided for you. Commands There is only 1 command used for the dungeon, and that is: */dungeon Simply enter in that command and it will bring up a help menu telling you what it can do. Tutorial The first time that you enter the dungeon world, you will be sent to the tutorial dungeon. It is extremely easy and straightforward; all you have to do is follow what the text says. The chance of you dying in this dungeon is 0%. You must complete the tutorial dungeon before you can enter any of the others. Starting/Joining a Dungeon To actually participate in a dungeon, you will need to use the command: *'/dungeon join' '''and then enter the portal into that dungeon series' main hub (if you already completed the tutorial). Simply enter the dungeon that you wish to play in with enough players in the lobby area and you will be able to start the dungeon. Most dungeons will have a sigh or hint on how to actually start the dungeon. Simply click on the starting block and, if you meet the player requirement, the dungeon will start. Progressing in the dungeon Most dungeons will have an obvious path for you to follow. Find the bosses & defeat them to open new paths in order to get closer to the finish. Some dungeons will be booby trapped or have puzzles inside to make them more difficult. Look closely at your surroundings to try and find possible secrets to help you in your journey. '''Each dungeon has their own time limit that they need to be completed by. The time limit is to prevent players from keeping the dungeon in constant use. Step quickly and cautiously, or you will fail. Dungeon Conditions There are only 2 possible end results for each dungeon; either you pass or fail it. The conditions for both scenarios are below: Passing *Reach the end of the dungeon alive. Only the ones who survive will reap the rewards. Failing *Everyone dies *Time expires Rewards Each dungeon will have their own reward list, so no 2 dungeons will give 100% the same items. After you successfully complete a dungeon, you will be awarded 1 point to basically "spin the wheel" and get 3 prizes from the possible reward list for that particular dungeon. The prizes are split into 3 groups for each dungeon. When you go to claim your prize, you are given 1 item out of each group at random, resulting in your 3 possible rewards. In order to claim your reward after completing the dungeon, you will have to use: */dungeon reward The reason for this setup is simply to allow players to decide if they want to retrieve & use their reward in the PvP or Freebuild world. Please read the Worlds section of the wiki to learn more about the inventory separation. Below is the list of possible rewards for each dungeon and the chances for each item. *Note: If you see an item having 2 % chances in the table, then it means the following: After it lands on that item with the first % shown, there is a 2nd randomizer that runs to decide whether you are given a normal version of the item it landed on or a special version of that item. Lost Tomb Lost Mountain